


Versions

by gospeller



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angel!Robert, M/M, Supernatural Elements, demon!Marco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 一个并不知道自己是堕天了的天使的莱万与一个很明显知道那是一个天使的恶魔罗伊斯。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	Versions

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：宗教部分=瞎扯，有很多胡编乱造，我对于天使和恶魔的了解80%源于某长命美剧。
> 
> 以及，ooc。

Just like mine,

versions of these belong to you

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的右边嘴角有一道伤痕。

他依稀记得淌下来的鲜血，嘴边的刺痛，玻璃碎片，衣服上混着血的果汁，母亲被染成红色的外套衣领，和一角车窗外飞驰的灰影。影像重重叠叠，直让他头晕。他看不见驾驶座上的父亲，上一秒的记忆还停留在那条长长的楼梯，而他就那样跌倒，世界震荡，变成一片虚影，最后是一道锋利的台阶边缘，直直地停滞在他的眼前。

在后来的职业生涯里，他摔倒过很多次，小时候的这起意外对他来说早已不算什么，只是遥远童年里的一次阵痛，几下回声，艰难地穿过父亲的死讯、母亲的泪珠，和夜里华沙急速倒退的路灯。

只不过这一次，在他走进球员通道之时，那道回忆卷土重来，他的右嘴角莫名其妙地开始发痛，好似时光倒流回了幼年，伤痕重新变成伤口。他皱起眉头，摸了一下自己的旧伤，在转过头时正好看见门兴的11号。

有那么一秒钟他以为自己出现了幻觉，因为在那一瞥间他仿佛看到那个青年的身周燃烧着熊熊烈焰。

对方很明显看到了自己投来的目光，因为他突然瞪大了眼睛，然后狐疑地扫视了一遍自己。

莱万移回视线。他的嘴角又开始发痛。

-

他把自己腰上的带子和罗伊斯的扣在一起。

在那次比赛的一年之后，克洛普领着那个11号，走进了多特蒙德的更衣室。年初罗伊斯被多特蒙德签下，他的好友为此感到开心，而莱万对这件事则没什么反应，他们并不熟悉。罗伊斯走进来时，他正如往常一样，在淋浴间冲了澡，把身子擦得半干就穿上短裤，然后挂着一条毛巾走了出来。

接着，他十分确信自己再一次看到了火光，罗伊斯的面目难以描述，被火包围，好像那是图片上的一个故障，时空中的一处错乱。数年前的疼痛重新袭来，连带着前几天训练时膝盖上的擦伤，乘着神经高速一路通向大脑皮层。莱万闭起眼用力地摇摇头，然后才睁开眼看向克洛普的手正搭着的青年。“你们知道我叫什么，”罗伊斯笑着说，“马尔科·罗伊斯。”接着他向大家打招呼，其他人也纷纷回应，击掌、拥抱、握手……而莱万只是微笑起来，举起手来晃了一下。

罗伊斯的视线在他身上微微停留了零点几秒，疼痛在此时安定下来，之前看到的面孔早就在脑海里散去，无论莱万如何回想也抓不住那个幻象，只是他仍记得那种感觉，在罗伊斯看向他时尤为明显。

罗伊斯走在他的前面，淌过溪流中的石头。他跟在后面，感到身上的安全绳偶尔被罗伊斯的动作拉扯。他们一路跋山涉水，爬到了山崖间搭起的栈道上，莱万把手扶上围栏的绳子，俯瞰下面的岩块与缝隙间丛生的杂草。身后有人敲了敲他的头盔，他转过头去看，是罗伊斯。白色的头盔已经被他摘掉，挂在腰带上，训练服的拉链被从下巴底拉至锁骨上方，右侧衣领歪至一边。

“可以脱掉了，”罗伊斯说，“你不热吗？”

他当然热。被连体衣裹着全身，在阳光下走了这么久，汗水早已浸透他的全身。莱万把头盔摘了下来，然后猛地一拉外面那件训练服的拉链。

罗伊斯的头发同样已经被汗打湿，乱七八糟地堆在头顶，向不同方向延伸。他走上前来，也撑着围栏。山间的凉气覆上他们裸露的皮肤，安抚着热度。莱万眯起眼睛看向远处的山坡，目光追溯着他们来时的道路。他们谁也不说话，罗伊斯闭着嘴巴，而莱万干脆也沉默。身后队友的交谈反而变成了一种如雾的寂静，他有种错觉，仿佛鲁尔区偶尔的雾气随着他们来到了这里，阴沉地、低低地裹着他们。他并不算喜欢鲁尔区的雾，尤其是在训练日时，那是一种胶着的感觉，雾天、雨前的空气、堵在喉咙里的话、赛场上的僵局，他不喜欢这些。

比如说现在，汗水有些干了，但是被衣服裹着的皮肤依旧粘腻，让他不舒服。他把拉链又往下拉，直拉到腰带处，仍旧看着远方。

阳光在山坡上铺开，颜色和热量划分出两个世界：他们所在之处，和遥远的房屋。

赛季伊始，第一轮踢不莱梅就取得了胜利。虽然只是一场比赛，但总归是个好兆头。他有些为自己那个打在了门柱上的射门而遗憾。罗伊斯鼓了鼓掌，掌声被淹没在球迷的呼喊声中。

他们在赛后蜻蜓点水般地击掌与拥抱，莱万碰到罗伊斯的手掌时，手仿佛被烟头烫了一下，罗伊斯似乎也有些瑟缩，但无论如何他们还是完成了这个庆祝：短暂的、面无表情的。

这应该只是错觉，什么也没有发生，他手上的灼痛无影无踪，而罗伊斯已经转过了身去拥抱克洛普。

-

“……你真的什么也不知道？”罗伊斯终于发问。

“什么？”莱万一时摸不着头脑。其他人还在他们身后的套房里玩闹，胡梅尔斯的笑声隐隐从玻璃门后传来，也许正在给苏博蒂奇灌酒。电视里传来一部青春电影的对白，似乎叫什么小十三，是去年的新电影。斯文说他看过，结果被其他人嘲笑了好一阵。“它很深刻，”本德不满地反击京多安的笑声，“讲的正是年轻人的生活……”

这之后的声音就被合上的门阻隔了，听不清了。他们走到了露台上。今夜不算太热，有风从围栏的间隙穿过。楼下的泳池还未到开放时间，此刻空无一人，水寂寞地推挤瓷砖，波光颤抖，映在旁边的太阳椅上。

照理说，罗伊斯不该在这里，和莱万两个人，并且只有他们两个人。他此时此刻应该坐在沙发上，也许正和皮什切克一起憋着笑，看本德如何试图告诉大家这部电影有关性和爱的内涵。然而现在他就在这里，并问出了一个没头没脑的问题。

罗伊斯酝酿了一下，正在考虑如何将那件事说出口。

“你是个天使。”

“啊？”莱万被自己队友如此突然的赞美吓了一跳，“为什么突然这样说——”

“不是，”罗伊斯有些着急，“我是说，你是个天使。宗教里的那种。”

罗伊斯花了十分钟给莱万解释为什么罗伊斯知道他是个天使，以及为什么他对此一无所知。答案很简单，罗伊斯是个恶魔，来自地狱，货真价实的那种。而莱万多夫斯基是个天使，只不过从天上掉了下来，进入了一个胚胎中，按照人类的方式重新生长发育，自然失去了所有关于天堂的记忆。

他一开始纯当罗伊斯在和他胡编乱造，但罗伊斯越说到后面，混乱与迷惑的漩涡就越来越大。罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基25年来的人生经历，以及天主教的信仰，此刻应该正在背后抓着他的头发尖叫着“这都是些什么鬼话？！”。他确实笃信天主照看着世界，而信仰时刻提醒着他应当珍视什么*，但年少时的家庭变故与在异国艰难站稳脚跟的生活也让他清楚信仰始终只是心灵动力，进球、奖杯、更高的平台……一切野心的实现仍取决于自己。天主这一庞大的、抽象的概念于他而言更像是一个幕后巨座，存在着，观看着，并不会伸出手来干涉几分。此刻这无形的信仰突然在他的面前实体化、具象化，如一道巨浪冲他而来。他本应慌张得站不住脚，但相反地，他感到的更多是一种如释重负的冷静。只是漩涡仍旧在他理智的那一部分中抓着他的脚，仿佛他已经一分为二，同时体验着两个人的思想。

“你看到我的时候，是不是看到了一些别的东西，比如火焰？”最后，罗伊斯发问。

一方面，莱万的心底正在惊慌：他怎么会知道？而另一方面，他恍惚地觉得这是他等待已久的解释，为什么他会看见那些火焰，以及为什么自己童年时总会吸引邻居家的狗（这当然是他的猜测，他没好意思开口问罗伊斯，动物会亲近天使吗？），又或者……他想不出更多的证据了，事实是在这二十五年中，他从未觉得自己与其他人类有什么不同；唯一的一件可以称得上是奇异的事件，就是他两年前看到的那些火焰。但也许这件事正是漩涡之中托起了他的脚的石头，好像它让他对这一刻有所预料，他感到不可置信，但同时却又有一种意料之中的古怪想法。一个的他在漩涡里沉浮，而另一个的他毫无波澜。罗伊斯在一旁耐心地等着。

他点点头，接着怀着一种不寻常的平静——仿佛自己早已洞悉命运，此刻只需要全盘接受事实一样——问道：“所以，你是邪恶的吗？”尽管从小到大的宗教熏陶早把邪恶的恶魔这两个词并列地刻进了他的脑子里。

罗伊斯为他如此轻易地就接受了这件事而有些惊讶。“你觉得我看上去邪恶吗？”

这个词和他确实扯不上什么关系。莱万沉默了几秒。罗伊斯抓着这段沉默，笑了，又说：“在人间生活了这么久，你当然知道，没有绝对的邪恶。”

是的，只有对立。莱万在心里想。那是每一场站在我们对面的人，是每一个攻破我们的前锋，每一个防守我们的后卫，每一个扑出我们射门的门将。也许下一刻，对立的人就可能是你与我。

这个话题没有探讨下去的必要，所以他转而问：“那恶魔都能做些什么呢？”

罗伊斯懒散地把手翻过来，红色的火焰在他掌心燃起，只有短短一瞬。

他惊叹了一声，皱眉撇嘴点头，做了一个严肃的肯定表情，火焰燃起时，他并没有感觉到疼痛。“我也可以吗？”

“照理说，天使当然可以，”罗伊斯顿了顿，眼睛盯着莱万的手，犹豫了一下，又补充，“但你是坠天下来的，有很多事情应该都做不了了。”

他好像要伸出自己的手来。莱万想。伸向他的。他似乎已经看到这个未来的幻影，这是天使的又一种能力吗？耳边夏夜的声音被放大，蝉躲在暗处鸣叫，水波亲吻着水波。有时候他觉得也许水才是恶魔：温暖的，拍开的水；淋浴间的雾气；或是脖颈上滑下的一滴汗。它们以潮湿和闷热把人带入一个暧昧的幻觉中。但罗伊斯并没有动，幻影的感觉消失了。

“那你会飞吗？”莱万试图缓和一下气氛，现在的他看上去就像一个误入奇幻小说里的人类，懵头懵脑地朝着没见过的超自然物种抛出连珠炮似的提问，尽管他自己就是其中一员。罗伊斯也许看出了他在装傻，把所有对话引向一问一答。

“我不能，”他说，“我是恶魔，不是龙。顺带一提，我没有尾巴更没有犄角。我的真面目你也见过，只是你的人类躯壳不能承受。有很多事情并非如此，只不过后世的人类以讹传讹。”

他明白，很多事情都是如此被扭曲。“那我呢？”

“不能。你的翅膀已经没了。”

“所以我还能干些什么？”

“让我想想，”罗伊斯掰起手指，“抱怨天主、好好做人、继续踢球……噢！你也可以去复仇，就像……”

“打住，”莱万说，“我怀疑你接下来要开始给我背旧约。”

罗伊斯狡黠地笑了起来：“你，一个天使，想听一个恶魔给你背旧约？它的语句不应该被烙印在你的脑海里吗？不过那其实也是以讹传讹，我是说路西法。”

莱万耸耸肩。“实话说，无论我以前如何，现在的我对于做天使这件事是一点经验也没有。”他坦诚地说。

“反正你现在也没有‘编制’了，”罗伊斯轻快地说，晃起头来，“不过，现在闭上你的眼。”

为什么？他几乎要脱口而出。这是一种习惯，他习惯于不加遮掩、直白地说出自己的疑惑，但这一次，他顺从地闭上了眼睛。

“想象一下你能看见东西。”莱万照做了，尽管他不清楚要如何在闭眼的同时想象自己还能看见。但此刻，黑暗与彩色的噪点中浮现出带着光芒的线条。他努力地辨认，而那些线条则越来越清晰，他看见楼下泳池里泛白的、涌动的水，方形的边缘幽幽发着荧光，一旁的灌木则拥有棕色的光芒，叶片在晚风温柔的曲线里（他甚至能看见空气的旋动）摇摆。一切线条都如波振动。莱万抬起头，夜空是古怪的绿色，被反常的、吸收了所有光线的乌黑星星像床单一般压得变了形。

他哑口无言，现在他百分之百相信自己是个天使了。

于是他缓慢地转过头，想要看看身旁的其余事物，比如说——

他停了下来，弯起的淡紫色月亮之下，罗伊斯是红色的。

-

雪下了起来，一片又一片地化成水，浸入他们的发间与肩上的布料。

莱万一边压着腿一边开玩笑地低声问：“你为什么会来人间？恶魔应该没有堕天一说吧。”

有些摄影师正在远处拍照。他们早就习以为常，任凭自己的脸被放入报纸和网站，就好像自己的姓名在铺天盖地的报道中被一次又一次地提起，被评论、被猜测、被中伤、被夸奖……有时莱万也会暗自思忖，照相机有无可能拍下罗伊斯或是自己的真面目？虽说他也并不知道自己的真面目究竟如何，镜子里映出的永远只有一张人类的脸：黑发、蓝眼、极易辨认的鼻子与下巴。

罗伊斯结束了他的思考，用了一个玩笑来回答：“因为这里可以踢球。”

接着他又反问：“那你为什么会堕天？”

噢，又一个深思熟虑后看似轻巧的传球。

“不是吧，”莱万摆出一副苦脸，“你明知道我失忆了。”

事实上，他不是没思考过自己为什么堕天，是犯了如何的错误，又是受了怎样的惩罚。但他发现自己根本不可能猜透，现在的他只是一个人类——除了能看见一些旁人无法看见的东西之外。重要之事永远是当下，这是他最笃定的信条。因此他把这个问题埋进草场的土里，不再去想它。

现在到了换腿的时刻，莱万换了一边腿，随之又说，“也许只是想来旅游，又也许因为天堂没有球场。”

罗伊斯露出一副介于自己的玩笑被抛了回来的气馁和我看透你了之间的神情，而这无疑被照相机拍了下来，他绝对会后悔的。

所以，那些镜头有没有可能摄下那些灼灼烈焰？罗伊斯那些让他疼痛的，好似魔方一般在他面前扭曲的瞬间？

当然了，这些只是无端猜想。若是真的被拍到，照片要么被当作出错而销毁，要么也仅被当作奇闻异谈，甚至不够格变为球迷嘴里的谈资。那些瞬间只为他所有。他有些怪异地想到。

那个摄影师站起身来，换了一个地方继续拍照。

“我一直好奇的是，我的真面目究竟是什么模样的？”莱万问。

“基本上是人类模样，但我可以感知。”罗伊斯说。

“噢。”他说。怪不得我在镜中什么也看不到。

他们在布拉克尔的训练场上大笑着跑起来时，莱万没看见摄影师正对着他们按下快门。罗伊斯跑在他的前面，而他眼里只有罗伊斯的后脑勺与甩起的头发，耳边是黑色的训练外套在手臂摆动时发出的沙沙声响。工作人员在场边交谈，语句落向草地的绿色，在灯光中变得昏暗而奇怪。夜晚被十一月的风拆分成一块又一块，雪花落进这些缝隙之间。

莱万看不见罗伊斯的脸，但他知道他正在笑，他感觉自己隐隐约约参悟了些什么，与之前的思绪有关，可他怎么也想不出来，它们仿佛场边白色的灯光，被罗伊斯的背影阻挡。

今晚的训练结束后，莱万迅速地洗了澡。当他擦着头走出来的时候，队友们已经走了大半。他们明天与阿森纳有一场欧冠小组赛，大家都需要早点休息。罗伊斯正坐在长凳上，收拾着自己的背包。

他经过罗伊斯，走向自己的位置，在这时罗伊斯在他背后突然出声。

“其实你并非只剩下这副人类的躯壳。”罗伊斯说，拉上背包的拉链。

“那我还剩下什么？”莱万问。

“光芒，”他站起身，提起背包，“人类看不见，但是我——我们可以，就像你能看见我们的火焰一样。”

“所以，我的光芒是什么颜色的？”他问，没有细究主语的改变。”

他其实想问的是：你看到我时，也会疼痛吗？

罗伊斯犹豫了一下。

“黄色的，”他说，“有些泛白，但是是黄色的。”

-

多年之后，在球员通道的昏暗光线中，那个参悟突然击中了他。

“你看得见那些火焰吗？”

离队前的某一天，他这么问。春日的太阳在他们的头顶注视着，让莱万不知为何有些毛骨悚然，好像在这一片白光之下不应该讨论这些事情。罗伊斯靠在墙边，按摩着自己的手腕。

莱万看不见自己的真面目，罗伊斯告诉过他，坠天后，他的躯壳就无法承受恶魔和天使的真身了。那罗伊斯呢？他看向自己时，能看见身周的火焰吗？

“当然能，”罗伊斯露出疑惑的神情，好像他问了什么愚蠢的问题，“我可以选择看见什么，人类皮囊或是真身。”

“哦——”莱万拉长了音，似在余音里思考，但实际上他早就想好要问什么了，“那，天使看见恶魔，或者恶魔看见天使，会有什么生理上的排斥反应吗？”

罗伊斯直起身子，被太阳照得微微眯起眼睛，“反胃？发抖？我不知道。”

“不是的，”莱万解释，“我是指诸如疼痛、眩晕之类的事情。还是说这是因为人类无法承受？”

只有我？他想，只有我会疼痛，因为这是我的人类躯壳自然的生理反应？

“也许是吧，”罗伊斯的声音突然变轻了，“我不知道。”

接着他突然沉默了下来，弯腰拿起地上的水壶。休息时间结束了，一直到训练接近尾声，他们也没有再说上什么话。

此时此刻，莱万看着罗伊斯。黄色的（他的颜色——谁的颜色？），背对着他，头发经过了精心的打理，头颅微微抬起。奥巴梅扬在他身后说了一句话，他微微转过头，露出一个不太像笑容的笑容。多年前的回忆在如旧伤复发，他好像再次回到了最初的、嘴角抽痛的时刻。同样的他、同样的罗伊斯，只不过这回他并没有看见火焰。一切如常，双方球员打着招呼、拍肩、碰拳。只是莱万多夫斯基的嘴角又开始发疼。

参悟就在这时和痛感一样突如其来：马尔科·罗伊斯那些让他疼痛的时刻也许从始至终都与火焰无关。

-

人群的喧闹声连同汗水一起，像雾一样包裹着莱万。

罗伊斯正在接受采访，他从他身后走过，驻足了一会，对着透明背景板后罗伊斯的身影发空。他们现在除了礼节性拥抱外什么也不能再多说，只有在场上与对方互相拼命的时候才得以尽情释放，把一切不用语言地表达。但是那总不够、那远远不够……他想。一切难道退化成仅剩下场上互不相让的奋战，退化成只余下拼抢的焦灼与射门时的肾上腺素吗？现在又是一场胶着，像是那场0-0的僵局。也许夏训的那段山间停留是一个隐喻，一个有关未来的预示。只不过他，他们的头颅永远高昂，拒绝再回头看向来时的路。谁也不会妥协。谁也不会妥协于谁的怀抱，谁的野心，谁的挽留，谁在某个怪异的时刻差点伸出的手。

手。露台上的幻影。他想起对方用力鼓掌的双手，燃起火焰的手掌，与他击掌时相碰的掌心——曾经搭在他肩上的，腰间的，手心的手。他想起四年还是五年前那场赛后，观众已经散得差不多了，他穿着红色的长外套走向仍身着单薄球衣的罗伊斯，和他做那专属于他们的打招呼的动作：手心击掌、手背击掌、上下两次碰拳……以及最后的握拳相碰，在接触的一瞬五指倏尔展开，好像一起小小的爆炸。这套动作几乎是肌肉记忆，无需回想。而当他倾身靠近时，罗伊斯对他说，你的全身都是红色的，你知道这看上去像什么吗？莱万没有回答，因为他根本没有答案。

罗伊斯没有再继续说下去。他们拥抱，然后又像手指展开的那一瞬，放开拥抱的手。

莱万闭上眼睛，第二次，也是最后一次照着罗伊斯在那个夜晚说的话，想象起自己能看到东西。他看见黑色的草场，湛蓝的、变了形的足球，看见金色的旗帜和彩带在空中飘动，看见观众，看见他的队友，看见多特蒙德的球员，看见他们全都身着无法辨认的的衣服，看见他们全都是白色的，与水相同。所有喜怒哀乐，所有微笑和皱眉都难以分辨，就好像它们也沉入了过去那不会再被提起的海里，他，还有——他们所有的欢笑和泪水在其中模糊了、被搅散了。只有光芒。他看见泛绿的、波动的透明背景板，看见白色的记者手中攥着的扭曲的话筒。

但是罗伊斯是红色的。

那个问题已经过期、无法回答。可在此时此刻，他突然想出自己关于问题的答案了。对莱万自己而言，那是地狱的火光。

也许从始至终都是如此。

After a while,

they're keeping me close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Close To You-Frank Ocean
> 
> *莱万关于宗教信仰的发言 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3wa1j2GU7XE
> 
> 我竟然真的写完了，谢谢看到这里的您！  
> 非常非常不严谨（各种方面上），有任何错误烦请指出，也欢迎评论留下建议&意见，十分感谢！


End file.
